


In this warm light

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Series: We Are In This Together [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3x16. Marcus and Abby share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this warm light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kabby Fic, i have no beta reader and my first language is Italian so all the grammar mistakes are mine. I hope you will like it, is just a little work, is not something amazing but it was something that was racing in my mind so i wrote it. Let me know everything you want about it and a lot of love to you all!

The sun was setting when calm was beginning to return to Polis, the smell of gunpowder, blood, mud and tears hovered in every room of the tower. The silence that had been created in the palace was filled with harrowing echoes, the echo of screams, the echo of the desperate cries, the echo of sighs of relief that had been pulled out when Clarke had destroyed Alie definitely.

 

Marcus was sitting in a chair in front of the window facing Polis, a city he had visited the first time with eyes full of joy and curiosity, when Lexa was in command the city vibrated with life, shone with sounds, colors and scents, he had felt overwhelmed from his majesty and by her beauty, that city that was now just the gray ghost of a civilization destroyed and torn, with its wet roads from the blood of hundreds of Grounders and SkyPeople.

 

The crosses on which they had been impaled and tortured warriors, civilians and friends. Marcus ran his hand through his damp hair, they had been able to find a time in the last hours to cool off, to take off the ground, the sweat, blood and tears from their bodies, he had left himself momentarily soothed by the jet of warm water that did burn his injured wrists, now bandaged with care from Jackson, he had left reinvigorate himself by the water when this had become cold.

 

Now he sat contemplating the last past days, wrapped in a large cream-colored towel he had found on a chair outside the bathroom, he had wrapped it around his tired and battered body in the hope it could comfort him, that comfort he desperately would receive but that was denying to himself from the very first moment in which the shock of the gesture that Octavia had committed was vanished and was replaced by the chaos of having to save the wounded, having to shut Jaha in a room to prevent him from jumping down from the room balcony of the throne room in the throes of a panic attack and then the count of the victims, the news that Clarke had given to all, six months and the world would be back as 97 years ago.

 

They had just defeated a mortal danger and even have time to breathe a sigh of relief that everything was starting inexorably to end again. He let himself being surrounded by the warmth of that towel, trying to get carried away in a safe place, by being enveloped with the scent that it emanated, trying to forget the smell of blood he had on his hands when he woke up when he had not realized that was choking Bellamy, a little longer and it would be dead, and all because of him, again.

 

He tried to resist the urge to cry, as he approached the chair in front of the window, from that position was not possible for him to see the bloody streets of Polis, but only the orange sun that was setting on the horizon, tinting everything with warm and reassuring colors, which gave almost a feeling of hope, almost like a blazing fire ready to burn away the pain and disintegrate the guilt that pervaded them all in those hours.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later the door opened and Abby came in, she closed the door behind her and was silent for a moment, looking at him thoughtfully, a worried expression on her face, her eyes swollen and red, she had cried recently, she had cried likely to consume any tears she had in her body.

 

She had a cut on the lower lip, it had been cleaned and disinfected, it was light pink and looked like it would be healed in a few days without leaving any scar. The right eye was swollen and injured...but it looked healthier than when he had seen her for the first time after the City of Light was destroyed, when she bent in front of him and without a word took him in her arms and he left himself being enveloped by that familiar warmth.

 

He had let slip a little sigh of relief before starting to cry, she had squeezed him as he had buried his face in her hair, despite everything they still had that smell, smell of her, that made him feel safe, but in that moment that smell was mixed with the smell of blood, sweat, dust, but the warmth of her body lulled him, taking his mind away, making him, for a moment, forget about everything and everyone, bringing him back in his safe place, in his perfect world where there were only them and nothing and no one could hurt them but above all, a place where he could no longer do any harm to anyone.

 

That embrace and caresses on his back had been the only contact they had had since the city of light was gone, then too many things had come all together, too many people to help, to comfort and heal. Abby had been out of reach for all the time and he had done everything to make himself useful, to try to fix the damage he had helped to create. Abby was still silent, her black eyes were lost to twirl on his tired features, she gave him a quick smile before disappearing into the bathroom without a word.

 

Marcus sat there, holding his breath, the sound of water flooded the room, he buried the head in his hands and waited until she would wash away any memory of those last hours, maybe she would find even some peace, he waited that she feel clean and not only by the blood she had on her clothes and the tears of all people who she had comforted, but also from the sins she had committed when she was not in power to decide, how much he wanted to take away those thoughts and those memories from her, how much he wanted to really help her, make her feel safe as she had made feel him in that brief embrace.

 

It was not long before someone knocked at the door, for a moment Marcus stood contemplating the idea that someone could have come asking for help, thinking about the fact that he wanted to help all yet but his body was tired and destroyed, he needed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

He waited a few more moments when the knocks on the door became more urgent, he decided to get up and open, mentally preparing an excuse with which he could decline the request for help but when he opened the door, in front of him he found Clarke, some bandages on her chest covered the wounds that were bleeding just after the battle, her face was clean, there was no trace of the black blood that had flowed from her nose during the transfusion, a feeble and uncertain smile was printed on the corner of her mouth, her eyes tired and seemed worried but she was trying to be strong, and Marcus was proud and amazed by her fortitude.

 

"I brought this for my mother, she may needs them" she said in a hoarse, tired voice, only at that moment Marcus noticed the small pile of clothes that Clarke had in her hands.

 

"Oh yes, thank you" he said taking them carefully in his arms.

 

"You want to come in? Your mother is taking a shower but she will finish in a few minutes" he said pointing the room behind him, but she shook her head

 

"No, I have to finish to fix things and then surely you will both need to rest" Marcus looked at her genuinely concerned.

 

"What about you? When you will take a little rest? Surely you need it more than us"

 

Clarke shook her head "I'll rest when I can do it, don't worry, I'm fine, really. " she smiled, a tired and turned off smile but Marcus wanted to believe that she will granted herself some little rest.

 

On the other hand she had fought a difficult battle and as always, she had saved them and was able to prevent other innocent people's deaths, Clarke was as strong as her mother, and was stubborn as she was, if not more, but she was judicious and knew that sooner or later, her body would have succumbed to stress and fatigue and that she should put a stop to all for a few hours to try to rest and regain lucidity.

 

"Okay, if you need something please do not hesitate to come" he felt duty to remind her that for her and for everybody he would be always available, even at night, even though his body needed to rest and regenerate, he would never abandon anyone, ever again.

 

She smiled, this time with more sweetness "I will. And oh, be sure that my mother will take some rest, she did not stop a moment, I had to force her to stop when she was about to faint from exhaustion, she needs to rest to be helpful, but I think you will know to reason with her" she said looking up at him and met his eyes with a look full of hope.

 

"I will do my best" Marcus nodded, aware that Clarke was aware of everything that had happened, he had no need to say anything because she had already understood and accepted every aspect of that new situation.

 

Marcus was relieved and for a moment everything seemed possible and everything seemed in place, with a final smile and a nod the two gave themselves good night and Marcus closed the door letting go of a sigh of relief. He entered the bathroom in silence, Abby was still under the shower behind a curtain, so she didn't notice his presence, he left the clothes on the little wooden cabinet next to the shower and sat down again in front of the window.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was still setting and was shining a bright light in every corner of the room, an orange almost red one, so powerful and incredible beautiful. Marcus was drifted from that explosion of color and light and for a moment a smile bloomed on his lips and he was so absorbed in contemplation of the wonders of nature that did not notice that Abby was steps away from him, dressed in clean clothes.

 

She was wearing a black cotton T-shirt, tight and thin, a pair of the same color pants long and delicate, her caramelized hair were damp and were curlier than usual, they fell on her shoulders making the mesh wet, the neck was more visible now , the signs around it were still dark and marked her skin in an almost heartbreaking way but Marcus tried not to point out how was killing him to see them on her, so he looked up at her face and stood for a moment, charmed, seeing her features invaded by that warm and welcoming light.

 

Her lips were pursed in a reassuring and sweet smile, eyes twinkling inundated with light, her features were softened by the warm sun and her hair shone like gold, she was beautiful, a heavenly vision and Marcus could not do anything but stare. Abby tilted her head to the side trying to get his attention, she had a towel in one hand and was dabbing the wet hair, her smile deepened.

 

"Marcus?" she had a hoarse voice, more stable than before, but still not her usual deep and warm voice, it was choked, almost broken, it was probably a consequence of the noose that she had on her neck for so long, Marcus swallowed trying not to go to that flow of thoughts and blinked trying to recompose himself.

 

"Hey" he said with a sigh, smiling sweetly, she approached further, she had uncertain steps like she was almost afraid to get too close, but Marcus held out a hand toward her and so Abby, with a relieved smile, laced her fingers with his and he closed the distance between them.

 

Marcus looked up at her, she was beautiful, very beautiful, she was looking at him with her reassuring and sweet smile, she was searching for him with her eyes and her hand was warm and gentle in his, bigger and stronger, full of calluses and scars. He let go of her hand and Abby was about to protest when he took her by the hips, never braking eye contact and took her near to himself, he looked down just to rest his forehead against her flat stomach, squeezed more urgently her hips and Abby let out a smile, even a tear, but Marcus could not notice it, because he had his eyes shut and was pushing his face and nose in her shirt, and he was heating her belly with his breath, her skin quivered wrapped in a feeling of pure pleasure.

 

Abby clasped her right hand in his damp hair and began to stroke them, gently, without haste, with the other she squeezed his shoulder, Marcus broke up under her touch and wrapped his arms all around her waist, bringing her impossibly close, continuing to breathe in the clean and delicate fabric of her black T-shirt, it smelled clean and smelled of her and she was warm and it was reassuring, this was his safe place, his happy island and she was now wrapping her delicate arms around his neck and held him in, gently but with a new urgency, the urgency to make him feel safe and protected.

 

She wanted him to feel what she felt in his arms, she wanted to give him a sense of peace and security, she wanted to give him a moment of his own where he could finally breathe a sigh of relief and forget the past few days as if they never existed, as if Alie had never taken control of their minds, as if the City of Light had never existed and none of them had been forced to do any harm to anyone, as if the blood the still flowed in the streets of Polis had never been spread, as if those crosses that would soon being cut down and burned, had never being erected, as if the scars that now lay dormant under the new bandages that were wrapped around them had never been there.

 

Abby wanted with all her might to soothe his pain and take away all sorts of remorse that Marcus was feeling, and she wanted to heal him and her at the same moment, she wanted to take care of both, she wanted to give them some peace.

 

So she hugged him and when Marcus began to cry softly, and her shirt began to bathe with his hot tears, Abby lowered her head and began to kiss him gently in the hair, completely wrapping him in her fragile and delicate arms, squeezing him impossibly close, as if to become all one with him and wanted to disappear into his hug and stay there in that moment forever, surrounded by the warm and bright light, narrow in that embrace full of silence and unspoken words, full of promises and hope for a future that seemed not to be there for them, at least not long enough.

 

“ _It's okay. It's okay_ ” she whispered softly, kissing him gently through the hair, hugging him " _Everything is fine, everything will be fine, we're together now, everything will be fine_ " Marcus felt his heart begin to beat faster, the lump in his throat began to melt, a sense of peace began to expand in his chest, in his mind.

 

He felt long shivers racing his back when she bent her head even more, whispering in his ear " _Marcus we will be all right, we're together now_ " Marcus squeezed her again, then looked up at her, they were so close that he could feel her breath on his face.

 

She smiled "Hey" but Marcus did not answer, he looked at her intently for a few moments when, without warning, he began to kiss her stomach, over the shirt, they were calm and gentle kisses, almost like a tribute to her and Abby could no longer restrain herself and a few hot tears began to scroll down her cheeks, she continued to stroke his hair and then his cheeks, his forehead, while he began to lift her shirt and placed his warm lips on her bare skin, a shiver ran through from her entire basin to her groin and then down to her toes, and when he printed another kiss higher the chill drove up to reach the base of the neck and intoxicated her with a feeling of pure love.

 

Marcus felt blessed by that precious moment, Abby's skin was soft and warm, it smelled clean, and his mind was whirling gently while his lips could not stop kissing every centimeter of her stomach, his hands were snuck under her shirt and were now stroking her spine, her legs were shaking, her heart rate was accelerating, her blood was pounding with a new urgency, she felt a tingling on the tip of her lips, her body was asking her to calm its thirst, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to love him, in that time she wanted to give herself entirely to him, she wanted to join him without ever stopping.

 

So Abby took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her, Marcus looked up and when he met her eyes for a moment time stood still, her eyes were deep and they were plunging him into an abyss of endless wonder , then in an instant her lips were on his and nothing was more important. It was a calm and gentle kiss, warm but moderate, their lips perfectly united, they bowed their heads to get a better angle, the tip of their noses caressed the skin of their cheeks.

 

Marcus brought his hands higher down her back, and came to touch her underwire bra and clung to it, at that touch she let out a moan that died in his throat, she hugged him though with more determination, stroking his hair between her fingers, then she opened her lips and Marcus took the gesture as an invitation and introduced his tongue in her mouth, and they began to dance together, savoring every inches of themselves that they could reach.

 

That kiss lasted longer than they would have expected, but when they finally began to be in lack of oxygen they had to come off and remained froze, Marcus sitting in the chair, his hands clinging to her bra, hidden under her shirt, she up on her fit, her upper body bowed, forehead to forehead, short and weary breaths, eyes closed and the ghost of two smiles on their lips, as the sun ended its set, taking away with it every bit of light, there was just a sound on all the earth, that their voices in unison sighed " **I love you** " and the night swallowed everything and their shapes were mixed in the dark of night, in that endlessly embrace.


End file.
